xarxes_clusterfandomcom-20200216-history
Conjugal Consortium
The Conjugal Consortium or just the Consortium is an vast intergalactic empire consisting of 18 fully colonised galaxies. The Consortium’s high command is formed between two major races, Humanity and the Nihler, a highly psychically sensitive race, they were merged in an alliance by the marriage of their rulers, Sarcam Ganesh, the Supreme Empress of Humanity and Omikai Luut, the Emperor of Nihlerity. After the original formation of the Consortium, many other races have pledged themselves to the race, creating two further interspecies marriages. Their main philosophy and ideology is Pride, not arrogance but a modest confidence in one's own abilities and powers to do good, their second major philosophy being Love, encouraging acceptance of alien kinds, except for those who are outrightly hostile and antagonistic to them and cannot be reasoned with. Etymology The name "Conjugal Consortium" derived from two key factors that set the group apart. Firstly, that the faction is comprised of several different races that are all held at an equal value. Secondly is that the majority of the alliances between races are forged through marriage, hence the inclusion of "Conjugal". Government The Consortium is divided into several executive departments, all of the leaders of which form the Prime Conclave, the leading governmental body of the Consortium, seeing to all of its major needs and requirements are satisfied. There are several major Governmental bodies, including: Department of Governance The Department of Governance consists of all governors and politicians that are involved with managing, maintaining the lives of civilian planets in the Consortium. this governmental department consists of all individual planetary governors, solar and galactical politicians and leaders of civilian domains in the Consortium. their headquarters is the Red Planet itself, Mars, known as the Hypergrid Base. Department of Protection the department of protection consists of all militarised units of the Consortium, be it the Military, the Border Guard, the Fauna Protection Agency and the Territorial Paladins.these are the brave men and women who have chosen to dedicate their lives to guarding the borders and precious lives of the Consortium from those who would attempt to destroy their brothers and sisters.The Military have a very close relationship with many other militarised sections and divisions of typically passive or neutral organizations, such as the Consortium Police, the Fire Service, the Royal Guard or the Valkyries. The Military Headquarters is in a solar-system wide fortress known as Fort Pride, a bustling military training ground and bastion against evil, being one of the most well defended locations in the entire Consortium. Department of Justice The Department of Justice is made up of the Consortium Police is the Law Enforcement sect of the Consortium, enforcing the laws, dictated by the Legislation Codex. Contrary to the usual nature of policing services, the Consortium police works very closely with the military, engaging on more campaigns and battles than the Paladins do. The Police has a far larger number of active personnel than the Military as the maintenance of the law within the Consortium is of a higher concern to them because the amount of enemies they are likely to face is minuscule compared to their own population.The organizations and branches within the police that are militarised and often work directly with the military as well as individually are called Gendarmerie. The Consortium police keeps their own reserves and can even complete military campaigns entirely by themselves, having their own fleet, armoury and paramilitary. The following is the rank structure and organization of the Consortium Police. The Headquarters of the Consortium Police is located in the Helvetica system and is a System-wide precinct called the Black Cage. Department of Calamity The Department of Calamity, or the Calamity department consists of the major emergency services of the Consortium, aside form the Police, the police is also classified as an emergency service however it is too large and required its own department. The largest division of the Calamity Department is the Consortium Fire Service. The Consortium Fire service is a division of the Calamity Department designed to extinguish fires that are potentially a danger to the populace at large. The Fire Service has two named divisions, the Operational Division and the Emergency Division. The Emergency division is the largest of the two, tasked with extinguishing fires that have consumed buildings or property, or sometimes, intercontinental and planet-wide blazes that are accidental or purposeful. The second division, the Operational Division is tasked with being the combat, offensive division of the Fire Service, the division tasked with destroying arsonist cults and mafias as well as general combat, frequently used alongside the Military much like the police.The Department's Headquarters are in the Utopia Castle, which includes the headquarters for the departments smaller divisions, including the Consortium Fire Service, and the Consortium Planetary Protection Service among others. Department of Health The Consortium Department of Health (CDH) is the governmental executive department of the Conjugal Consortium is responsible for the maintenance of care and medicine for the population of the Empire. Their headquarters is in G8 and is named the Cilanti Regal Hospital and functions as the headquarters of the department as well as the Consortium’s largest single hospital, spanning 5 planets in it's entirety and accommodating every single possible health department a Consortium Hospital can give. Due to repeated attacks from invaders wishing to destroy the Consortium’s major source of reliable healthcare for their soldiers and citizens, the Cilanti Hospital has constructed it's own paramilitary service, headquartered in the outer planet of the solar system and referred to as the Valkyries. Furthermore, the Cilanti Regal Hospital keeps one of the largest security details of border guards for a single galaxy, only rivalled or surpassed by a handful of notable exceptions, the original Solar system containing Humanity’s capital as well as another system in G8 containing the homeplanet of the Nihler race.Furthermore, the Department of Health keeps a second uniformed service called the Epiones, whose job it is to be the front line scouts and, protectors and researchers of the Consortium. Department of Science and Technology The Consortium Department of Science and Technology (CDST) is the governmental executive department of the Conjugal Consortium that is responsible for the maintenance of scientific discoveries and laboratories. this department is at the forefront of scientific discoveries, in the fields of biology, genetics, physics, weaponry, vehicles, armour and public service, all for the good of the Consortium and its future. Its headquarters is the Maiar Research Centre, one of the largest space stations ever produced, easily exceeding planet size and having a consistent population of 10 billion scientists, doctors, lab assistants, cleaners, academics and students. Post Office Department Department of Core Geography The Consortium Polar The Consortium Polar is a region in the Consortium contained entirely within two galaxies, G6 and G7. When a malevolent race known as the Suneaters invaded G6 and 7, they brought with them generators and weaponry that as powered by the energy contained within stars. During their invasion of both galaxies, they absorbed 60% of all the energy in the solar bodies of both systems, making the majority of the habited planets bitterly cold, resulting in a massive loss of life as the majority of the Consortium populous of those galaxies were not geared to survive in those temperatures, resulting in billions of deaths. Eventually, the night of the Consortium Military crushed the empire before they could make their way to G5 and begin rebuilding that segment of their empire. In those areas, the Consortium stationed soldiers of the Viqor, a race with a very high tolerance to cold temperatures, they then rebuilt the galaxies, disposing and mourning for the dead and setting up military encampments on the icy hells of the Consortium Polar. It has now become a vital arsenal for the Consortium, luring some of their enemies to those systems to watch them freeze to death while the Viqor pick them off like vultures. The Consortium military functions normally within these areas, all of the same ranks and duties apply however their culture and way of going about them is completely different. They live a far more contemporary, tribal culture, having structures of stone and timber and roaring fires rather than huge, gleaming metropoli. They also take a more traditional outlook on life, while still using their advanced armory, current technology is only seldom combined with the medieval dwellings they construct with themselves. Organization The Consortium military do occupy the Dead Zone and it's major guardians makeup that group, however other than this fact, the rules are quite different. The ranks remain the same however the Casts are split into clans or tribes and live a far more primitive lifestyle than conventional soldiers of the Consortium. The northern and Southern Hemispheres of the Consortium are divided into Zones, further into Sub-zones and further still into Bits. the Northern and Southern Hemispheres usually contain other smaller astronomical objects such as star clusters, nebulae, black holes, neutron stars, quasars and blazars. The Northern and Southern hemispheres have 6 Zones between them, each commanded by a Lord-High Marshal of the Consortium Military. History Realm Campaigns A galactic wide conflict launched from the Consortium’s high command that assembles a gigantic ensemble of one hundred billion men from the Consortium army of all different kinds of professions with numerous other aspects of military support and reinforcements from allied races in order to bring a galaxy under their rule. Usually before the battle commences, hundreds of Scouting Casts will be sent out to perform diplomacy with the alien species of the Galaxy they are performing a campaign on, including conducting extensive research on the alien civilisations that they will be coming across, looking for opportunities with diplomacy that they can make a peaceful alliance, this being the second Act of the Campaign. The campaign being split into five acts in total: * Act 1: Investigation, * Act 2: Diplomacy, * Act 3: Conflict, * Act 4: Reconstruction * Act 5: Consortium. The first act being the preliminary research done into the population of a galaxy to gain an idea of what the army is up against. Act 2 being the diplomatic meetings and appointments done with races in order to gauge on which end of the consortium gun they will be. Act 3 being the largest of all the Act, the war itself, the destruction or deportation of the hostile, malignant and unreasonable forces of the galaxy. Act 4 being the construction of colonies, cities and fortresses and Act 5 being the transportation of the consortians of the overpopulated worlds to these new planets. 16th Campaign One of the most recent Realm campaign occuring in the Consortium, one of the largest that has ever occured, including the invasion of a galaxy that is currently occupied with a highly xenophobic galactic empire, one of the largest that they have encountered, not willing to ally with them but only to destroy their invasion force.This battle has also seen the inclusion of two alliances to the Consortium, the Strigol Empire and the Adal Yardai. This Campaign also resulting in the elevation of High Marshal Brink from relative obscurity to a knighthood and intergalactic admiration and veneration, some of the liberated worlds in Realm 16 ascending him to the status of a prophet or a minor god.